S'sata'vol
"We lost much in our desperate attempt to defend ourselves from Humanity. Perhaps it was Karma, returning to collect the debt the old Emperor had collected; An eye for an eye, so to speak. We likely won't know. But further in, where the sunrises are green, we have found refuge. She is larger than our old home, and far more forgiving, so long as we stay above the water. This will be our future, however that may transpire. ~Xerevis Te-ana The Home away from Home In the wake of the Suicide War which cost the Sith Allegiance and Ann'mui dearly, a small party of survivors, under the final orders of Areti'qas Ta-ora, made their way to the innermost terrestrial moon of C'ei C'etten Es-ven, which they later dubbed "S'sata'vol," or "Saviour," in Basic. In stark contrast to their homeworld, S'sata'vol, along with being far larger (Roughly the size of Mars, at four-thousand, one-hundred seventy-four miles in diameter,) has very little land above the surface, with the only recognizable continents being the large island chain on the northern hemisphere and the thin strips of land running along the edge of the world's vast equatorial trench. Substituting for the "Death" of C'ei Lodoi Volatara after the destruction of the world She represented, S'sata'vol moved to take the place as the patron deity of the Ann'mui, despite being almost completely unrecognized in the culture beforehand. While generally much kinder to the Ann'mui, S'sata'vol is no less dangerous- In fact, especially in regards to aquatic life, She is far, far more terrifying than her late sister. Everything upon the surface of the world appears to be locked in a perpetual state of an evolutionary arms race, warring tooth and nail to come out on top, and, in the process, producing creatures far more powerful and dangerous than all but Volatara's Chainmouth Worm, with only one species on the entirety of the planet managing to actually surpass the "Satanpede." History Unlike Her late sister, who was much to small to present any surface-level oddities, S'sata'vol bears upon Her surface small links in the chain that is the origin of the Sister Worlds, all culminating into a more-or-less cohesive story that explains much about the worlds themselves. Creation and Migration, 13-12 BYA Surface scans of S'sata'vol show an extremely high concentration of the materials composing Abra'xait and Ann'mui Steel- Both of which cannot be found anywhere else in the Galaxy, but, due to the extreme distance of the system from the Galaxy itself, wide-band scans of the nearest galaxy have shown patches to be abundant in the odd, powerful materials, indirectly confirming that S'sata'vol is a wandering world, cast out from this nearer galaxy to wander the cold of the cosmos, before coming into the welcoming arms of Her current home. C'ei C'etten Es-ven, 9-8 BYA While wandering, due to a thin patch of S'sata'vol's oldest layers within the crust possessing hefty amounts of the green-burning compounds found within the gas giant, it is suspected that She stumbled upon the accretion disc Emerald Guardian as it drifted on its own path towards the Galaxy, joining as its first moon, and accompanying it all the way to the Carinae System. As She had come to rest within the accretion disc of the gas giant, She likely could have grown to roughly the size of Venus. The Brother Moon, 7-6 BYA While only theorized, massive amounts of copper sulfate- Along with many other green-burning compounds, much like the older layer of crust- Have been located within the equatorial continents of Praepha and Aterepha, suggesting an equatorial ridge, such as the one on Saturn's walnut-shaped moon, Pan, which is almost certainly the result of the progressive decay of a ring system, the creation of which is theorized to be the direct result of an impact with a smaller moon of Her own- The "Brother Moon-" Which also happened to blow off enough mass from the surface that She shrunk down to roughly the size of Mars. Creation of Volatara, 5-6 BYA Also born of the hypothesized collision of S'sata'vol and the Brother Moon, Volatara is where the remainder of Her older sister's mass wound up. Her creation was halted at some point, however- Likely due to the limitation of resources around Her- And Her set of rings persisted up until the modern era. Due to being forged from the lighter material present on Her sister, this easily explains why such a small world would have an atmosphere as incredibly thick as Hers, however, the only likely explanation for the rings' persistence can only be chalked up to "Volatara does what Volatara wants," as She is nowhere near massive enough to bear such a large set of rings, let alone survive any impact that would knock them into their vertical alignment, yet the rings remain both present and vertical, with no sign of changing. Arrival within the Carinae System, 5-3 BYA Guided by the will of the Sister Worlds, the coppery gas giant found sanctuary in orbit around Carinae Beta- Or C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari- Which was chosen over the far warmer- Relatively speaking, a star is a star, after all- Carinae, as the Blue Giant was fast approaching the end of its life. The party of worlds hung in a low orbit around the then Red Giant- Much too close for life to develop, but, despite returning the surfaces of the Sister Worlds to a fiery, lava-filled hell, the evaporation of the massive amounts of surface ice created their atmospheres. Carinae goes Supernova, 3 BYA An incredibly dense, thick ring of heavier materials- Those which can only be formed in the cores of stars as massive as Carinae- Explains the fate of the far larger star, as well as why the Red Giant inexplicably became a healthy, cooler, yellow star, as the lifeblood of the other was pulled onto the surface. Following this, the now-ignited, emerald green gas giant- The only surviving planet in the once-densely-crowded system- Retreated into the orbit it holds to this day, bringing with it a small ring of material it, itself, had taken from the exploding star, which eventually became the hundreds of moons it possesses today. Within the last two Billion Years The Great Ridge, Roughly 2 BYA The last remnants of the rings born of the Brother Moon fall to the surface, creating a single, massive, equatorial mountain range, that became the planet's most defining feature for half-a-million years as the planet cooled. The First Rain, Roughly 1.98 BYA Following the cooling of the surface, the steam in the atmospheres of both planets was finally cooled enough to condense into clouds, which created massive hurricanes which engulfed the entirety of the Sister Worlds- Never truly dissipating, in the case of Volatara's Dark Half- And caused the immense oceans present on both. Had it not been for the collision of the Brother Moon, and subsequent creation of Volatara, S'sata'vol would very likely be completely, utterly dead and barren, as the Great Ridge would not be present to be split down the middle in the creation of the Great Rift, and the water present on the surface would have fallen into the core to evaporate. First Life, Roughly 1.5 BYA It is presumed that the Sister Worlds both developed microbial life around the same time, under very similar conditions- With Volatara, at this point in time, acting as a moon to the larger S'sata'vol- As both worlds were of identical composition, which is why the convergent evolution theory holds as much weight as it does. First Multicellular Life, Roughly 1.5485 BYA The earliest recorded fossils of the Sister Worlds far exceed what was previously thought possible, starting from what is known as the "Tala'daar Explosion," Where life on both worlds shifted from single cells feeding off the chemical soup churned up in the slowly-cooling cores of the small worlds, to large animals feeding off each other in the start of an evolutionary arms race between predator and prey. First Complex Multicellular Life, Roughly 1.5 BYA Despite the rapid growth of the Tala'daar Explosion, life on the Sister Worlds slowed immensely, as, while both were in the habitable zone of C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari, the fiery gas giant and ravaging pulsar dragged progress to the point of any evolutionary innovation being almost immobile. Creation of the Great Rift, Roughly 1.2 BYA Over roughly one-and-a-half billion years, S'sata'vol's slightly-elliptical orbit decayed, bringing Her closer and closer to the very upper limits of the Roche Limit of the gas giant, which eventually resulted in the progressive tearing of the crust, until both hemispheres were separated, and rotating opposite of each other. She likely would have been completely destroyed, had Volatara not shifted Her own orbit, flinging herself into a far-distant orbit- The furthest of all C'ei C'etten Es-ven's moons- And pulling S'sata'vol's orbital periapsis into roughly the same position as its peak, circularizing it and getting Her well into the habitable zone of both C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari and the burning gas giant itself- Though this did put Volatara well out of the habitable zone of the gas giant, causing Her to be considerably colder than Her sister. In the low pass, rubble from S'sata'vol's equator that had been ejected into space was caught by Volatara, which eventually became C'ei Lodoi Iriz'a. Complex Life Reemerges, Roughly 1.15 BYA Following the mass-extinction event shared by both planets that was the creation of the Great Rift, once Volatara had adapted, and S'sata'vol had Her oceans returned after the heat of the incident burned them away, what life had survived fought tooth and nail to regain its foothold, battling with newer animals for dominance. This is cited as the point in which S'sata'vol and Volatara began to truly differ in the life on their worlds. First Plant Life on Land, roughly 1.145 BYA Plants begin migrating onto the supercontinent of the era: Ark'eia. Toruun Explosion, Roughly 1 BYA With both land and sea ripe for the taking, and the worlds finally permitting it, a second explosion of life brought around the very first of the lineages seen today. Ark'eia Breaks Up, Roughly 990 MYA The supercontinent divides into two, called Ta'lalaas and Tera'laas. Chainmouth Animals become Prominent, Roughly 800 MYA The first complex life on both S'sata'vol and Volatara possessed the signature "Chainmouth," and, as some of these survived the mass-extinction event, the powerful mouthpieces stayed all the way until the modern era, while the rest of their bodies remained under evolutionary scrutiny, eventually becoming the Chainmouth Worms and Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a of today. Bipedalism, Roughly 850 MYA Early versions of the Nyvlaat and Stellas Ark'a become the first to stand on their hind legs. Early Ann'mui, Roughly 848 MYA A form of "Xenoprimate" begins making itself known, gathering in small groups to compensate for their far weaker, fragile bodies. Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a Perfected, Roughly 600 MYA With the mouth out of focus, the body was shifted from what was once a grub-like animal into that of a massive arthropod. Chainmouth Worms Perfected, Roughly 599.8 MYA On the heels of their smaller, S'sata'vol cousins, the Volataran Chainmouth Worms stuck with the grub-like body, but opted to multiply their legs, rather than stick with quality-over-quantity, and became the bane of the entire world's ecosystem up until the rise of C'ei Arcen Galactus. First True Sentience, Roughly 200 MYA The now-extinct Arcen Ark'a begin the construction of their villages. Creation of the Monument Isles, Roughly 50 MYA Ta'lalaas and Tera'laas shatter into fifteen pieces, producing the Monument Isles seen today. Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a hunt C'ei Arcen Ark'a to extinction, Roughly 49.5 MYA With the landmasses so much smaller and divided, the once-unified Arcen Ark'a were scattered across the world, and progressively hunted down, more and more, every seventy years, until the last bastion of hope- A temple within the Selevaar Nerei- Fell before the marauding arthropods. Nyvlaat gain Sentience, Roughly 25 MYA First Nyvlaat tribes begin to grow into settlements, though, due to their extremely powerful bodies, their intellectual progression is horrifically slowed, as it is incredibly difficult to get both power and intellect in such vast quantities at once. First True Ann'mui, Roughly 10 MYA On Volatara, at last, three groups of Xenoprimates have grown into the first of their kind, and will one day become C'ei Nataiil'in, C'ei Ai'vari, and, finally, C'ei Ann'mui. Unique Resources Gemstones Volataran Jade A beautiful, green gemstone, covered in zebra-like striping of varying shades of green. They're extremely fragile, despite their small size and density- A minor upset could crack the interior permanently- However, in the hands of someone with a damaged consciousness who cares for it, the gem will harden, changing into a near-unbreakable gleaming crystal. Once considered to be unfathomably rare, since the relocation of the Ann'mui to the Sister World, it has since been discovered that the gemstone is of S'sata'vol originally, and in far greater quantities. Volataran Topaz Far rarer than the majority of other gemstones on the Sister Worlds, Volataran topaz is a reddish-orange in colour, often with pale white highlights to ridges and angles. When first hewn from the mountain, it is extremely strong; Nearly as much so as Ann'mui Steel itself, but, depending on the environment in which it is placed, it can soften into something like an uninfluenced jade. Often, after it softens, the exterior becomes transparent, and, through internal cracks or lack thereof, its past trauma can be seen clearly. While it is considered more valuable when transparent, in either form, it is likely the most valuable resource from either planet, as, while similarly of S'sata'vol in origin as jades, topaz remains extremely rare. The surface of the stone is extremely smooth, resulting in it often sliding or slipping through one's grasp and shattering on the floor. While it cannot be carved into something more linear, or aesthetically pleasing, the stone, when transparent, produces a faint, faint light that amplifies in response to emotions in the air surrounding it. S'sata'vol Amethyst Considered to be the S'sata'vol equivalent of what Volataran topaz had once represented- That being, a one-of-a-kind gemstone, of priceless value in its rarity- S'sata'vol amethyst is a small, completely opaque gemstone, which seems incapable of showing any semblance of damage, unless shattered. When first hewn, the stone bears the odd trait of being grey, bland, and featureless- Recognizable only by its signature pyramid shape- However, it is deeply, deeply ''entrenched in the Force, and will react to particularly potent, ever-present feelings of intense loss, guilt, hatred, or isolation/loneliness within an individual in contact with it either physically or through the Force, though it should be stated that these gems are not inherently a Dark Side-related object. Each emotion causes a unique reaction, though they all have one, single trait in common: The opacity, for as long as contact is maintained, fades away, and presents the true, deep, vibrant royal purple colour of the gemstone, and, should the individual have all the emotions listed, at the proper intensity, it begins radiating a powerful, electric energy- Potent enough to power a Force-saber. The use of such an item for a lightsaber is inherently risky, as, when attempted to be combined with the standard power circuitry, the gem will react violently, casting off a powerful electromagnetic pulse, and will have its responses to contact dampened- Presumably indefinitely. The only known gemstones to exist, at one point, were all accounted for within the Te'or-anan treasury, though, following a lapse in security following the deployment of Paladin Droids to Tatooine, all but one were stolen, and it is assumed that Ar-i's "Lightningsaber" is powered by the sole remainder as a way to protect the priceless stone, though these claims are as previously stated: Assumption. Isolation or Loneliness: When in contact with an individual plagued by an intense feeling of isolation, be it literal or otherwise, the gemstone casts off a faint glow, emanating from the center of mass, that vaguely highlights previous damage in the form of cracks within the structure itself. Hatred: Hatred produces a profound electrical reaction in the gemstone, though there is little, if any, light emanated from the center, causing previous damage to be only faintly visible, and, should the driving motivation behind the individual's own hatred conflicts with the "Will" of the gem, a similarly violent reaction to attempting to mix it with preset circuitry will occur. Loss: While it produces no glow, when encountering incredible loss- So potent as to be comparable to a parent losing their child- The gemstone will emit an extremely consistent, pulsating electric charge, and the cracks beneath the surface, when back-lit, are at their absolute most visible. Guilt: The tamest of any reaction comes from encountering guilt comparable to causing the death of one's closest companion, though, despite producing no current, nor glow, the interaction between the gemstone and this individual becomes far easier to manage, with more consistent results overall. Natural Phenomena Kakov'yaka Kaxai'a Born of the intense crosswinds above the Great Rift, S'sata'vol has roughly one week of every month where the jet streams perfectly match up with each other, and cast off massive storms that ravage anything in their path, with supersonic winds powerful enough to cause currents that rip massive chunks of shallower seabeds up and hurl them ashore after careening through the air like a sheet of paper in a breeze. These "Kakov'yaka Kaxai'a," or, "Ragnarök Storms," are the most powerful weather phenomena of any body in the solar system- Rivaled only by C'ei C'etten Es-ven's Match-tip Storms, which can cause periodic months of heating, and make the Kakov'yaka Kaxai'a yet more devastating, should the week in which they form coincide with the swell in heating. Lodoi Qoxet'a The Great Lights are colossal, southern auroras, much like those of Volatara's, which flare up on the same, bimonthly schedule, though, due to Her proximity to the gas giant that shields Her from the nearby pulsar's ionic flares- The source of the auroras themselves- The Great Lights are far larger and far more vibrant than they had been on Volatara, covering the skies in rivers of snaking, iridescent ribbons for near of seventy-five hours straight. Oddly, when the irregular schedule occasionally overlaps the monthly period in which Kakov'yaka Kaxai'a form, for as long as the auroras are in the sky, the weather is roughly as clear as can be for the time of month; With smaller showers and microbursts here and there, but nothing on the truly cataclysmic scale of the usual hurricanes. Seas Both the Northern and Southern hemispheres of S'sata'vol are dominated by two deep seas, both incredibly different from each other, so much so as to earn the planet the nickname "The Two-Faced Marble." These two oceans, named after the continents at the equator which prevent them from spilling into the core, Praepha and Aterepha, take up over ninety percent of the entire planet's surface, and are home to some of the most dangerous creatures in the lunar system, beyond even Volatara. Praepha The northern sea of Praepha, is, by far, the most dangerous of the two, with the warmer, shallower (Relatively speaking,) waters breeding nightmarish life to surpass even the monstrosities of Volatara. Life in this sea, regardless of interpretation, flourishes, with few barren expanses of open water, and even then, they're only barren through predation. Aterepha Considerably colder than its northern counterpart, the southern Aterephan Sea has no landmasses to speak of, save the continent which gave it its name. In the colder temperatures, more placid life thrives, mostly consisting of colossal filter-feeders. However, due to multiple geological heat sources from undersea volcanoes to colliding tectonic plates, the Aterephan Sea has wild, swirling ocean currents, often running along the fault lines themselves. Sea Navigation Tier System Regions in the two seas are divided into three tiers, dubbed, simply, "Arcen," "Cenaanen," and "Fexata," or "First," "Second," and "Third." These regions, marked on maps as points for use in navigation, possess one of three types of distinct ecosystems, which are either preferred or avoided by sailors, with First being preferable, Second being taken only if necessary, and Third to be avoided at any cost. This system, originally created by the lost Ann'mui Empress, Blaisa, was a necessity in traveling across the planet, as, despite regions under Arcen being labeled "Safe," there are no truly "Safe" seas on the surface of S'sata'vol, be the threat environmental or otherwise. There is, technically, a fourth, unnamed zone, often left as blank spaces on maps, which are never to be crossed, under any circumstances, where even native life in the seas is difficult to come by, as these regions are patrolled by S'sata'vol's ocean superpredators. Arcen Regions marked under Arcen are safest, with minimal predation or environmental hazards, such as reefs. These locations typically outline the continents, though in the Praephan Sea, there are a total of four narrow routes, left over from a string of sunken islands, that can be taken to and from Zo'tokku'loutta Nerei'a and Praepha. Of the three tiers, ones marked Arcen are, by far, the rarest, in either the Praephan or Aterephan seas. Cenaanen Regions marked under Cenaanen are typically more dangerous oceans, with heavier predation than the shallows around landmasses. These regions are considerably rare, especially in the Praephan Sea, often only found outlining regions under Arcen, though, if one were to brave these leagues of more treacherous waters, a multitude of other transcontinental roads are opened up. Fexata The most common region of ocean on S'sata'vol, these waters are incredibly dangerous, with most ships that cross into them never sailing out. Certain areas of the coasts of the continents are marked under Fexata, due to coral reefs, shallow waters, or other hazardous environmental conditions, but, overall, the most common threat in these regions is predation by larger sea life. Continents and Landmasses Praepha and Aterepha Praepha Slightly larger than Aterepha, Praepha is one of two strips of land ringing S'sata'vol's equator. Battered incessantly by the violent crosswinds over C'ei Lodoi Kyizzha, the continent is almost entirely a grassy plain, with beaches along the relatively calmer edges. Aterepha The smaller of the two equatorial continents, Aterepha is mostly uncharted territory, as it is the only land on the southern hemisphere. Despite being similarly grassy, the plant life on Aterepha is slightly larger than Praepha's, with tall, thick grasses that have wide, interlocking root networks. C'ei Lodoi Kyizzha The Great Rift is a monolithic chasm spanning the entire equator of S'sata'vol, dividing the world's northern and southern hemispheres. Due to the depth of the chasm, which gouges clear into the upper mantle of the planet, the separated halves are able to rotate opposite of each other, and, while this is a rather quirky effect on paper, the resulting supersonic crosswinds make exploration of the rift itself, and even the continents on either side, a near impossibility. The origin of the rift is speculated to be due to the planet's proximity to C'ei C'etten Es-ven and its own tilt, which, due to tidal friction, dislocated the bottom half from the top early in the planet's history, and, while conditions have obviously calmed since then, the planet is very geologically unstable, and extremely volcanically active. Zo'tokku'loutta Nerei'a Above the surface of the Praephan Sea's tropical waters, the Zo'tokku'loutta Nerei'a, or, in Basic, "Monument Isles," are a long chain of fifteen distinct islands, linked by a network of floating stones, rich in the stone Abra'xait, which are overgrown with all manner of trees and other plant life. These islands are rumored to have once been a single supercontinent, much like Vafara dul Ann'mui, that broke apart in the most recent eruption of Tirvahal Nerei, the volcano upon which is roughly twice as large as Volatara's Tirvahal Iriz. Each island was first explored and named long before the Suicide War by Blaisa, and, because of this, many of the names of the islands have a personal attachment to her. Tirvahal Nerei The largest of the fifteen, Hellfire Isle serves as the capitol for the surviving Ann'mui, however few they may be. The colossal volcano, which earns the island its name, is slowly being mined into a new Cliff City, though the majority of Ann'mui still choose to live in the forests around the volcano, rather than risk the fires. Due to the incredible power of the duo of Axi which control it- Those being the Te'or-ana and Onluukt- The Hellfire Isle is the only of the fifteen which is completely, utterly free of both the marauding Nyvlaat and the Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a, in spite of them having been present beforehand. Me'qerial Nerei The furthest west of the Monument Isles, the Crescent Isle is a mostly-untouched mix of forest and beach, due to the particularly hostile waters surrounding it. Small pockets of dense jungle, born from the nourishing ash of Tirvahal Nerei, further discourage exploration, as there have been reports of predation by both animal and plant within the shadows of the jungles, as well as being the rumoured motherland of the Nyvlaat. Ar-i Nerei The longest and southernmost of the Monument Isles, the Ar-i Isle is predominantly a dense, lush forest, with one relatively small, desert beach on the western end and small patches of desert throughout. Other than the Hellfire Isle, Ar-i remains the most well-known and commonly-traveled of the fifteen, though this is somewhat irrelevant, due to both political tensions between the Lanara'to and Te'or-anan Grand High Council, and the extensive front line between Ann'mui and Nyvlaat. Es-ven Nerei A mostly-desert island, the Es-ven Isle is oddly warm, when compared to the rest, and nearly ties with the Ar-i Isle for best-explored, as the seas around it are the safest on the planet. It remains the only location on S'sata'vol with less than five predatory species, and is set to be the next target of heavier colonization by the Ann'mui. Areti'qas Nerei As the second-largest of the fifteen, as well as one of the naturally quietest places on the planet, the Areti'qas Isle is already in the process of heavy colonization, thanks in part to the narrow channel between it and the capitol island. Due to the quality of the wood in its forests, it has become the primary source of lumber for the Ann'mui. However, as a result of the colonization, the Areti'qas Isle holds the most intense, dangerous front line between the Nyvlaat and Ann'mui on the entirety of the planet. Na-zari Nerei Despite its proximity to the core four islands, the Na-zari Nerei has gone largely unexplored, due to the thick jungles that dominate it. Similar to, yet in the same instance, unlike the Crescent Isle, the jungles on the Na-zari Isle have been the source of numerous confirmed reports of predatory plants and animals, making it the only landmass with confirmed predation by both flora and fauna. Seleni Nerei The smallest of the recognized Monument Isles, the Seleni Nerei is more-or-less a mere patch of beach, left stranded in the ocean. It is one of only three "Triplet" islands of the fifteen to have been thoroughly explored, being just a very flat, sandy expanse, barely rising more than ten feet above the water at its highest points. Nereni Nerei Not much larger than Seleni, Nereni is a patch of grassy plains, with one small beach dividing the center. Despite this, however, it is abnormally cold, and is often in the path of larger storms, such as hurricanes and supercells. Teleni Nerei Of the "Triplet" Isles, Teleni is the largest, being composed of almost entirely desert, save one small, freshwater oasis in the center. The island itself is riddled with underwater caves, making the waters around it considerably turbulent and dangerous, and riddling the shores with ships damaged beyond repair, earning it the nickname, "The Shipwreck Isle." Selevaar Nereni The leaf-shaped Selevaar Nereni has the thickest jungles of the fifteen, from which none sent to explore ever return. Rumours have begun to arise that, somewhere within the jungles, there are the ruins of an ancient civilization, with whom the Ann'mui may share ancestry, though it is now in the control of the Nyvlaat. With no beaches, and only small patches of desert, it is the greenest part of the northern hemisphere. Yetalyr Nereni One of the most evenly-balanced regions of the planet, with no predominant jungles, forests, deserts, or beaches, the Shield Isle is said to be the first island Blaisa set foot on, and as such, has achieved an almost mythical standing, especially in conjunction with its odd presence in the Force, which brings about a kind of placid calm to anyone who lands there. Yelmyyt Nereni With its distinct knife-like shape, the Blade Isle has a much darker air about it than the neighbouring Shield Isle, bringing a feeling of unease, as if one is being watched from afar, under the shadows of the thick forests. Few Ann'mui, save only the bravest, dare set foot on the island, and even then, never return again, bringing with them tales of terrifying phantoms that prowl along the beaches and monster animals worse than even those back on Volatara. Along with the tales of "Phantoms," the island also happens to be the location of the only known nest of the horrific Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a, which is protected by many hundreds of thousands of drones, creating a nigh-impenetrable defense and making the island extremely dangerous to both the mind and body. Symaat Nereni With its elongated shape, one rounded end, and one sharper, the aptly-named Comet Isle is perhaps the clearest landmass on the planet, with few trees, and rarely a cloudy day. Due to the almost-completely-undisturbed view of the sky at night, the island has attained an ethereal reputation, holding a small clan of twenty Ann'mui who dedicate their lives to stargazing and charting the cosmos. While it technically falls under neutral ground, it is predicted that the scientific breakthroughs possible on the island will lead to future conflict. Meriliit Nereni More often referred to as, simply, "The Long Island," Meriliit's unobtrusive, rather linear angles create fast-flowing channels between it and the islands around it, making it an invaluable asset to the transportation and shipping industry among the Ann'mui. Despite the potential for expansion and trade control, no Axi have yet to colonize the island, as the massive desert and beaches of the island are infested with the small, predatory Yonn'dhu, which are capable of downing full-grown, healthy Ann'mui in one fell swoop. Wyrlit Nereni Named after a mammoth fossil, from a sea creature beyond imagination, the Titan Island serves as the grave site for the Ann'mui, with stone after stone resting in the sand, each with the name of a fallen loved one of the survivors' etched into it. It is a sacred place to the Ann'mui, and is left largely undisturbed, only truly visited when another has died, and is to be added to the stones. Of the fifteen, it is the only truly neutral place, and, for an unexplained reason, both the Kakov'yaka Insects and Nyvlaat tend to avoid it. Aquatic Regions Classifying as a "Water-world," S'sata'vol's ecosystems are many times more diverse below the waves than above, as the Monument Isles are almost exclusively jungle, beach, or desert, and the equatorial continents are grass, sand, and nothing more. However, while Her treatment of the Ann'mui may make it easy to forget She and Volatara had been sisters, a trip below the waves is more than evidence enough to remind one of their bond. From startlingly deep trenches that graze the planet's core, to vast plains in which nothing grows but a toxic carpet of kelp across the seabed, there is diversity, there is beauty, but, much like Her sister, S'sata'vol is a merciless, terrifying descent into madness. Due to limited exploration of the Aterephan hemisphere, the majority of regions present are only known to exist in the flourishing northern half of the planet. Inky Caverns Only known to exist in the submerged caves of the Hellfire Isle, the Ink Caverns are a winding, intricate, interconnected labyrinth of caves, hollowed out many millennium prior by magma "Vents" branching off from the magma chamber of the volcano itself. While the mountain has been quiet for eons- The most activity present being a consistent plume of smoke, as the Ann'mui have since "Uncorked" the crater, exposing the roiling lava lake to the air in an effort to prevent any cataclysmic eruption, as had happened with Hellfire Ridge in the last hours of Volatara- It is still very much active, and the caverns below, while no longer churning with magma, are now filled with the mineral-rich, organic soup churned up from many thousands of hydrothermal vents, or "Black Smokers." This thick fog of life-giving material manifests within the caves as an impenetrable, black veil, which makes the already-labyrinthine system itself unbelievably difficult to navigate. Orange Forest Further below the Hellfire Isle, underneath and around the magma chamber, lies the eerie Orange Forest. Due to most openings leading into it being a simple, downhill descent from openings on the seabed, much of the waste between the Monument Isles will eventually make its way into the massive series of caverns, which, over time, has formed a series of bacterial rivers and lakes far denser than the water above it, much like brine pools, and creating what is known as the Orange River- The lifeblood of the caverns below the Hellfire Isle. Among these bacteria are the same which produce the signature orange bioluminescence present on most bioluminescent life on S'sata'vol, which thrive in these warm depths, and, in such high numbers, with so much to feed on, generate a pale, orange light from the bacterial pools themselves, illuminating the caves well enough to not require any additional light sources. The Orange River itself has been present for untold millennium, and has allowed the growth of a unique, underwater tree, known as the Glowbud, which makes up the majority of floral matter within the caverns themselves. Core Chamber Oriented roughly in the center of the Orange Forest, and serving as the primary junction between the Inky Caverns and the Orange Forest itself, the Core Chamber is the largest region of either, having once been the ancient magma chamber of the volcano above it, which emptied in the most recent eruption. Despite this, however, the center of the chamber is dominated by a massive pillar, some hundred-fifty feet across, which funnels magma up from the core into the current chamber, known as the Black King, as it is very much the same form of structure as the Black Trees that trace the fault lines. Around the Black King lies the Ancestral Lake; A massive pool of bioluminescent bacteria that is believed to have been the first part of the Orange River, which is of a noticeably more vibrant orange than the series of offshoots that lead into the caverns beyond. Life in the Core Chamber is startlingly diverse, as the temperature can range from one-hundred-thirty degrees Fahrenheit to the usual ambient temperature of the caverns. Purple River Due to the sheer scale of the Orange Forest, the Orange River has branches that reach nearly three kilometers below the surface, into a far more volcanic region of the cave network. Here, the heavier, purple-glowing bacteria overtakes the lighter orange, creating a scalding, eerie landscape of narrow, winding tunnels, with visibility cut to perhaps only one-hundred-fifty feet, as the mineral content of the water is so high, the water itself appears to glisten and sparkle. At these pressures and temperatures, Glowbud cannot grow, nor propagate, which has allowed smaller flora to thrive in their place, and resulted in nearly the entirety of these dimmer caverns being dominated by thick, vine-like plants, which swirl along the walls, and hang in thin strands that resemble blades of grass from the ceiling, giving the already-eerie feel of the location an overgrown, almost-swamp-like look. Black Tree Forests Despite the name, the Black Tree Forests are not, in fact, forests of trees, but rather, massive, branching columns of petrified lava, rising from the seams of S'sata'vol's chaotic assortment of tectonic plates. These "Trees" of igneous can rise up to nearly three hundred feet tall, and eighty feet wide at the base, and widen into well over one hundred branch-like structures, roughly four-to-five hundred feet in diameter, all of which are peaked by a hydrothermal vent, or a fresh lava flow. Because of this, the Black Trees are notably dangerous- Easily raising the ambient temperature for roughly a mile around their forests to near-boiling- Even to S'sata'vol's aquatic megafauna, as one of the Great Titans appears to be missing several legs on its left flank, with intermittent burn scars in the general area. The pillar-like "Trunks" are extremely thick, but porous, similar to pumice, making them strong enough to support their own weight underwater, but liable to lose pieces of their branches under their own weight, which often leads to the sea floor around them being covered in ash and dust, along with large chunks of cylinder-like rock. Due to their location and means of creation, the Black Tree Forests are one of the only places known to exist on both Praepha and Aterepha. Keiteral Doktoem'a Often surrounding the Black Tree Forests, the Crystal Plains are dominated, as their name suggests, by all manner of glittering gemstones- Among which are Volataran Topaz and Jades- Brought to the surface in an upheaval of volcanic material from within the fault lines. Unlike the forests they typically accompany, these vast expanses of glittering earth can cover near of eight miles in any given direction around the faults, and produce from them, as air slowly escapes from beneath, a thin haze of bubbles, like a carbonated drink. Combined with the larger bubbles formed from the evaporation of water due to the heat of the Black Trees, the surface above these two regions possesses a notable bubbling, sizzling, hissing sound. The Yellow Sea Following Blaisa's arrival onto S'sata'vol, several infant Ka'zzhi-kodo were introduced into the S'sata'vol oceans, which led to a massive explosion in growth of the population, thanks in part to both the warm, tropical waters nearly worldwide, and the much larger seas. This, however, had the unfortunate side-effect of introducing the Ka'zzhi-kodo to C'ei Lodoi Wyrlit'a, which, then, were a widespread, prospering species, and, after five hundred years of an uneasy stalemate, the two leviathans came to a head in the deepest, calmest waters on the entirety of S'sata'vol. The region, while surrounded by a wild series of chaotic sea currents, sat in a geological depression, in which no currents truly disturbed the sands, which made it a prime breeding ground for both animals. Despite the Great Titans utterly dwarfing the Leviathans, they were vastly outnumbered by the relatively smaller creatures, and were quickly overwhelmed, slaughtered in droves until none but the three still alive- The largest in history- remained, though not without heavy losses to the Leviathans themselves, whose vibrant, yellow-green blood indefinitely stained the sands and flora in the area, giving the location its name. Aterephan Hemisphere Flora Terrestrial Aterepha Grass At an average of thirty-two inches tall, Aterepha Grass would be a very likely victim of the supersonic crosswinds at the equator, if it weren't for the unusual structure of the roots. The roots of one individual blade of grass are shallow, but extremely wide, in all directions, and, with how closely compacted the grasses are, the root systems of each individual combine into a single superorganism, spreading across the entire continent as a layer of the terrain in and of itself. The grass as a species is invasive as a survival mechanism, and some spores have managed to make their way across C'ei Lodoi Kyizzha, sprouting up in smaller colonies on Praepha. Aquatic Sidewinder Kelp Due to the chaotic subsurface currents of the Aterephan Sea, most large plant life, similar to Volataran Kelp from S'sata'vol's sister world, cannot grow effectively enough to become a dominant species. There is, however, an exception to this, that being the Sidewinder Kelp, which has evolved to coil from multiple organisms around one central stalk, which resembles galvanized wire in overall structure. The Sidewinder Kelp, with this reinforced structure and wider base granted by the multiple organisms that make up the stalk itself, can anchor itself effectively to the ground and grow with rising currents, spiraling and looping wildly to the surface. The most common pattern it grows in, which gives it the name of "Sidewinder," is an ascending zigzag, at an average sixty-degree upward angle, due to the chosen current being battered by others throughout the ocean. Fauna Aquatic C'ei Lodoi Wyrlit'a The Great Titans are a very large part of the reason the landless Aterephan Sea cannot be colonized by any means, as a group of three dominate nearly the entirety of the ocean, with only a few small, shallower areas near the equator considered safe from them. These three, while the only known animals of their species, take on a similar form to colossal centipedes, with segmented bodies, and a pair of scythe-like legs to each segment, which allow them to skitter at impressive speeds across the seabed, and are powerful enough to support up to two thirds of the body being suspended, as the Great Titans are known to rear their heads from the extremely deep water and emit a deep, chattering roar when challenged. Their true size is unknown, however, estimates put them up to eight kilometers in length, at minimum. Praephan Hemisphere Flora Aquatic Glowbud Trees Despite sharing similar names and characteristics, S'sata'vol Glowbud and Volataran Glowpod trees are starkly different, to the point of even the reigning convergent evolution theory of the Sister Worlds considering them "Coincidentally alike." The Glowbud are massive, treelike organisms that are only known to grow within the Orange Forest, due to feeding off the bacterial Orange River. Growing in small groups of four-to-five organisms on average, the plant creates massive, winding trunks, which interlock with others of the species- Leading some to suggest that the plants possess some form of passive, conscious awareness of another group's location- To create winding, intricate bridges over the Orange River. The "Fruit" of the Glowbud is, while inedible due to the high bacterial composition, perfectly adapted to spread seeds, in an unusually well-defined process: Initially, it grows from a vibrant, bioluminescent, orange flower, with five petals that are narrow at the base, widen rapidly immediately after, then taper down to a dangerously sharp point, near of ten or eleven molecules across, but as the fruit finishes maturing, the flower begins to wilt, with the blade-like tips curling up, around, and inwards to puncture the base of the fruit- Though not completely severing it. The plant itself will continue feeding the fruit through a central umbilical cord-like structure, which remains untouched by the leaves, until a strong enough current snaps the fragile connection between the fruit and trunk, and it is carried away by the current- Often in large groups, as a single plant can produce anywhere from fifteen to twenty each- To land either in the Orange River, where it is promptly dissolved by the bacteria, or on the shores, where it will rot away, and drop a cluster of three-to-four seeds onto the ground, which begins the process of growth, and subsequent spread, all anew. Terrestrial Praepha Grass Praephan Grass is very much the antithesis of its Aterephan cousin, opting for far shorter, thicker blades, with deep-set roots and an extremely potent regenerative ability, similar to that of weeds, where, unless the root itself is killed completely, the plant can regrow from just a single cell. While not as invasive as Aterephan Grass, small colonies of Praephan Grass have sprung up on the Monument Isles, where the Ann'mui harvest and farm them for their roots, due to their use both medicinally and as spices, and, better yet, when burned, the fumes of the roots produce something similar to the calming effects of Volatara's Py'xalos Gas. Volataran Potatoes Imported from Volatara when Blaisa exiled herself to the Mars-sized moon, the small Volataran Potato (So called because the word for them in Ann'mui is ancient, and, as such, is incredibly long, composed of twenty-one syllables,) rapidly took root across the Monument Isles, becoming a dominant, invasive species, much to the joy of the Ann'mui, as the culturally prominent drink of Bei'pys requires these small roots as a primary ingredient. Razor Trees Collectively making up the majority of S'sata'vol's large, floral biomass, the three primary species of Razor Trees stand roughly seventy to eighty feet tall, with no trunk to speak of, save a large, bulbous lump at the peak of the dense, and, to reach these heights, the trees rely interlocking root system, much like that of an earthly Mangrove, that supports the entire plant. The leaves of these trees are extremely rigid, with an interlocking, pin-straight vascular system, similar to that of blades of grass, though the entire structure of the leaf- Despite varying in scale from species to species- are only six-to-seven molecules thick at their widest, and often only three or four at the very fringes, which makes the leaves of these trees unbelievably sharp, and extremely dangerous when airborne, as, for being so light, they have some considerable mass to them. = Inland Razor Tree = The most common of the three species, the Inland trees are considered to be the most dangerous, as, if one were to collapse, the interlocking system of leaves in the small copses in which they grow would bring down a torrent of healthy, fresh leaves with it- Which can cause a chain reaction across entire swathes of jungle, known as "C'etten U'olent," or "Emerald Rain." The leaves of these trees are so dangerous, especially in Emerald Rains, that casualties have been inflicted upon Ann'mui by blood loss alone. = Skeleton Razor Tree = The rarest and largest of the three species, Skeleton Razor Trees are only ever found on the Blade Isle, sprouting in massive groves that can make up entire swathes of jungle. This particular species is notable for the sickly-sweet odor of its corrosively-poisonous sap, which attracts wildlife from the surroundings to attempt to feed on the dangerous liquid, and quickly gathers a large collection of skeletal remains, hence the name. = Aettelvaar Razor Tree = Considered to be in a branch of convergent evolution with the Volataran plant of similar name, the Brick Razor Trees grow predominantly on the Shield Isle, and are distinctly different from their two siblings, as they frequently grow to be very communal organisms. While they grow in dense copses, such as the Inland trees, their roots, as well as branches, are tightly intertwined, making them extremely difficult to topple, and, should one die in the arms of its fellow trees, then it becomes woven tighter in the roots, and fed a mess of different nutrients from the surrounding trees to nurture the next generation. Fauna Terrestrial '''Dominant' = [https://swfo-official-rp.fandom.com/wiki/Ann%27mui_(Post_Suicide_War) Ann'mui] = A tall, humanoid species, hailing from S'sata'vol's sister world of Volatara, which, despite their negligible time in contact with the rest of the Galaxy, left an everlasting scar upon its history books, becoming something of a mythological creature following their retreat to the tropical world. Settling on the relatively calm Zo'tokku'loutta Nerei'a, the Ann'mui, with their incredible physical attributes, have established a rather firm foothold on the calmest of the island chain; Primarily the Tirvahal and Ar-i isles. The species has had little-to-no effect on the overall ecosystem of the world, and happens to fit into their own niche rather well, which is suspected to be the work of S'sata'vol herself. = C'ei Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a = The "Ragnarök Insects," as their translated name implies, are perhaps some of the most dangerous organisms to roam any world in the Galaxy, proving to be a more terrifying force of nature than even Volatara's Chainmouth Worms, despite being suspected of being a subspecies, due to certain similarities between them. Measuring roughly thirty feet in length, ten in width, and fifteen in height, the Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a resemble colossal beetles, with an armoured exoskeleton many times more difficult to damage than even materials such as Durasteel, often regarded as "Biological Ann'mui Steel" for this alone. Their triplet pairs of legs possess four joints, with the largest and final segment being a hardened, sickle like shape, connected by a colossal net of muscle, which's structure resembles the galvanized nature of the Ann'mui's. The multiple joints generate tremendous strain on the muscle itself, which, while making exhaustion and self-sustained injury far more likely in younger animals, results in extremely rapid muscular growth that doesn't ever truly slow over time, making the Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a far more physically capable than even their Volataran counterparts, with top speeds near eighty miles per hour and enough strength to tear into the hulls of starships. Their jaws are similar to the mandibles of a katydid, with a multitude of moving parts that make quick work of any prey items they encounter, and, just behind the structure of the mandibles, are five rings of teeth, which, much like the Chainmouth Worms' infamous mouths, vibrate extremely rapidly, shredding anything large enough to be affected by them into oblivion. The eyes of the Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a are bioluminescent, compound, and wide, shaped like those of a cockroach, wrapping around the head and jaws to give them almost three hundred sixty degrees of sight in nearly all directions. They also happen to be amphibious, with long, fan-like protrusions on their abdomen and back pair of legs, and, worse still, are capable of flight in quick bursts, allowing them to island-hop with ease. The animals are a hive-mind, controlled by a queen, dubbed the "Empress," which, despite a multitude of attempts, has yet to be reached in her resting place within the Blade Isle. While the Ragnarök Insects' Empress has never been seen, her existence is very well known, due to massive, invading swarms of the creatures all originating from a single point, with changes made in their formations being carried out in unison, under a single, direct order. Colossal mounds along the Blade Isle, from which the Ragnarök Insects come and go, are essentially the "Anthills" of the species, where, within the dark island, there is a hypothesized nest spanning several thousand square miles in all directions, with exits on neighbouring islands and in the waters between them, and in the core of this nest, the Empress is presumed to be laying countless eggs, approximately one every three seconds with ample food and other resources at her disposal. = Nyvlaat = Due to their preference for the jungles, the S'sata'vol natives, the Nyvlaat, are very rarely seen, but their presence is well known, and relations between them and the Ann'mui are tense, to say the least. As a sentient, extremely religious species, much like the Ann'mui, their temples and villages are often discovered by small scouting parties, where conflict arises, due to the banners of the Ann'mui having become a rally call to the Nyvlaat, and the parties, lest they risk being overwhelmed and further damaging the Ann'mui population, are quickly forced to retreat. The Nyvlaat themselves are extremely large, bipedal creatures, with three sets of malevolent, bioluminescent, crimson eyes, four mandible-like fangs, and two sets of extremely strong arms, with two in a rather humanoid position, and the latter on a hunch near the base of the neck. They speak a language similar to that of the Ann'mui's, though it is noticeably less elegant- Far more primitive in structure- But it is effective nonetheless in maintaining strong social structures, and coordinating attacks against the generally-more-able Ann'mui, which has led to a series of catastrophic losses to colonies as the natives push their humanoid counterparts back. On average, the Nyvlaat stand about six-and-a-half feet tall, and carry any manner of weapons in all four appendages at a time, from long war-scythes, to battleaxes, and even extremely powerful crossbows, which can even damage Ann'mui Steel, if the bolt is strong enough, and strikes along a fracture point. While their skin is typically rather resilient to damage, they still wear armour that further pronounces their figure and makes them yet more of a menace, with the thick, metal plating able to withstand decent blows from even the Ann'mui and their warblades, making them enough of a threat to genuinely warrant the Ann'mui soldier castes' continued existence. = Wyrlit Chainmouth = Discovered on an almost-completely-destroyed, ancient Ka'zzhi, a large colony of Volatara's Chainmouth Worms was discovered, though this specific colony had adapted over the years to their new environment, becoming cannibalistic, yet-more-violent massacre machines. Titan Chainmouth- Also known as "S'sata'vol Chainmouth-" possess far thicker hides than their ancestors, losing the fleshy, transparent, maggoty look in the process, though now, they resemble something more like the Ka'zzhi, with thick, segmented, and spiked exoskeletal armour that takes considerable force to penetrate and renders their endurance some large exponent greater than it was previously. As these animals had changed to be able to fight and consume each other, ''their muscular systems and scythe-like legs have swollen, making them some ten feet wide, and around thirty feet longer- Which, as a direct consequence, has made their existence a constant, unmitigated arms race, with the largest Titan Chainmouth being the eldest, and often, these massive, pearly-white "Alphas" go unchallenged, even creating small packs, which is considered to be the sole reason these animals survived as long as they have, as the largest packs held the safest, most secure locations aboard the ''Ka'zzhi until its rediscovery. Appearance-wise, Titan Chainmouth still resemble their ancestors to a point, with the same leg structure and colourless, pasty-white, corpse-like flesh, but have also grown far larger, stronger, and, horrifyingly, faster, as well as acquired the armoured exoskeleton, which, while nowhere near the strength of that of S'sata'vol's Kakov'yaka Au'piin'a, serves the massive animals well enough. Reaching up to fifty tons, and some hundred-thirty feet long at their peak, the creatures present a terrifying foe, and the peak of what Volatara's malevolent creativity could generate, as if the Titan Chainmouth are Her last, dying breath of nightmares into the Galaxy. = "C'ei Gotuunlam'eriin" = The amphibious superorganism known as "The Bloodied" presents the pinnacle of S'sata'vol's many horrors, taking the form of many thousands of small, glistening, deep maroon-crimson worms. Unlike the vast majority of life on S'sata'vol, The Bloodied does not possess bioluminescence, rendering it near-invisible in the murky blackness of the caves in which it hunts. The animals themselves are near-amoebic in regards to intelligence, but their consciousness and cunning grows tenfold with each animal added to the pile, resulting in some of the largest colonies possessing a thought process near that of sentient life, leading to these colonies becoming a rather monumental thorns in the side of entire Ann'mui Axi, as, due to being composed of many hundreds of thousands of smaller individuals, these creatures can coordinate their shape into anything they so desire, in order to deceive prey into following them into the abyssal blackness of the caves. Other = Yonn'dhu = The Yonn'dhu is a predatory arthropod roughly the size of a large rat, which has only ever been seen on the massive desert beaches of the Meriliit Nerei. A deep, navy blue in colour, with bioluminescent crimson patterns unique to an individual, much like a fingerprint, they are considered beautiful, however, should one come too close, the Yonn'dhu will emit an extremely potent, airborne, hallucinogenic, paralytic neurotoxin which completely overrides the brain to its most fundamental processes. The hallucination itself is extremely specific- Oddly so, in fact- And is consistent across all reports from survivors: A euphoric feeling and vision of floating peacefully in the clouds, with the right arm held aloft and fist clenched, in a position much like holding themselves up by something within that hand. The Yonn'dhu have no conventional jaws, and instead, rely on the injection- Rather than inhalation- of a more potent, specialized form of the neurotoxin, which breaks down cellular tissue into an easily digestible mush, similar to that of a spider. Aquatic Veil Jellies Thriving in the deepest trenches of the Praephan seas, the Veil Jellies, despite the abyssal blackness in which they live, produce no bioluminescence, instead relying on three long, trailing tentacles, thin and fine, hence their name, as they resemble a wedding veil. The bells of these animals can reach up to five feet across, and in length, counting the three tentacles, there have been some recorded up to three hundred feet long, making them extremely efficient predators, as the tentacles are laced with both neurotoxin and digestive enzymes to ensnare and consume anything that comes into contact with the massive surface area they cover.